


Straight

by oh_johnny



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is straight. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of archiving my old work on lj here. So, not new, unless you didn't read it there.

Straight. Mike was straight. He knew that, even before one little corner of his brain kept trying to get his attention and make sure he remembered it. Of course he was straight. He'd been married twice, after all, and was giving serious consideration to popping the question a third time. Third time's the charm. Or was it three strikes and you're out? Yeah, that would be the reason he was still single.

And straight. Let's not forget that.

Billie, now. Billie Joe was bisexual. Had come out to Mike years ago, right before he'd asked Mike to be his first male kiss. Which Mike had agreed to because a) it was Billie and b) they had some really good weed.

Tré had announced once that he was pansexual. Mike hadn't inquired too closely about what that meant, exactly, although he was pretty sure it meant that Tré would shoot off into a frying pan if no other receptacle presented itself.

Straight.

And not supposed to drink tequila any more. It was after drinking bouts with tequila that some of his more interesting memories had occurred. Or non-memories. Like that time when he woke up wearing Tim Armstrong's socks. Billie and Tré started to giggle every time they talked about it but Mike couldn't see why. They were just socks, after all. Nor was he exactly sure why Tim had blushed bright red when Mike had returned them, but some things you just couldn't ask about, you know?

So, yeah. Straight. And drinking tequila. Which, he calmly explained to the frantic part of his brain, made the fact that he was currently stretched out naked on his bed while the afore-mentioned pan fucker licked his way down Mike's body perfectly reasonable. All Tré was doing, after all, was cleaning the tequila off Mike. Okay, it was after Tré had spilled the tequila all over Mike to begin with, but, hey, he was trying to be considerate of Mike. And his clothes. Hence, naked. All made perfect sense. 

Didn't make him not straight. Nor did the way his dick was pointing straight north. Huh...straight...see? His dick was merely doing what dicks do when someone sucks on them. Even if the someone doing the sucking is a dude. With, it has to be said, a really fucking amazing mouth on him holy _shit_. Biology. That's all. Or maybe engineering, what with the hydraulics aspect.

But, yeah, not into guys. Even when the guy in question has Mike's dick in his mouth and one hand playing with Mike's balls and the other teasing at his pucker. Wait, make that _pushing into_ his pucker. And sucking his dick. With just the right amount of teeth. And kind of humming. And pleading? Oh, no, wait, that wasn't Tré.

So, maybe, straight but open-minded? 

Yeah. That'd work.


End file.
